A typical technique to measure the delay of a transmission medium is to inject a sequence into a medium (e.g., a cable) and interfere the output of the transmission medium with the same sequence delayed by an integer number of clock cycles. The resulting interference will have complete correlation (maximum/minimum interference cumulative value) when the number of cycles of delay corresponds with the delay of the medium. The inherent limitation of this technique is that the measurement resolution is one integer clock cycle. To increase resolution, and thus more accurately measure the delay, more precise equipment must be used, which may be cost prohibitive.